How We Met
by dsguy411
Summary: Johnny broke up with Vanessa and she has been devastated by it.  However, Damon is here to cheer her up and they are getting along.  However, Doofenshmirtz does not agree with the idea.  DamonXVanessa
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreak

How We Met

Chapter 1

By dsguy411

**Sorry about my absence here, I'll update my Wishing Charm story sometime this weekend. For now, I am showing new guys a story about Damon and Vanessa being involved in a new pairing called Danessa, which is getting popular in deviantART. I'll post the chapters 1-3 right now, so read and tell me what you think.**

The evening filled the Danville sky with pink, red, yellow, orange and blue. Walking down the street was a teenage girl with brown hair and wore a black leather jacket with black long pants and black boots. Her name was Vanessa Olivia Doofenshmirtz, and she was on her way to an alley to meet up with Johnny. Johnny had been Vanessa's boyfriend since her 16th birthday party. Originally her dad, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, set it up to look like a kid's birthday party, but thanks to Perry the Platypus it then looked like a dark and gloomy place which was perfect for Vanessa, her friends, and most importantly, her boyfriend.

"I think I'm almost there," Vanessa said to herself. She did not know why Johnny told him to meet her at an alley next to the old book store which was now closed down. All he told her this morning by phone was to meet him there. Eventually she came across the books store, all boarded up and the sign above nearly illegible. And next to that was the alley, the very one where Vanessa was supposed to meet Johnny.

Vanessa walked straight into the alley and looked around. There she saw a person wearing a grey jacket, opened up to show a red shirt and black pants. Wearing brown boots and having black hair with a purple streak, Vanessa immediately knew that that person was her boyfriend, Johnny.

"Johnny," Vanessa said, walking up to her boyfriend, "I'm here, so what is it that was so important that you asked me to come here?"

"Oh, hey Vanessa," he said, "Why don't you grab a seat, there's something I need to tell you."

"O-kay?" Vanessa said, all confused. She didn't know what was going on, but she grabbed an empty crate by a group of trashcans and sat on it.

"Vanessa, let me be honest here," Johnny explained, "The past couple of weeks have been an exciting adventure for the both of us, but lately…well…I don't know how to say this but…"

Vanessa was very nervous about what he was going to say to her next. It felt like that her skin was covered in pins and needles just thinking about what words were going to come out of Johnny's mouth next.

Silence filled the alleyway for the next minute or so until Johnny finished his sentence with these words, "I think that we shouldn't be dating anymore."

The words shocked Vanessa all throughout her body. Her heart felt like that it crushed and didn't know how to react. Another minute passed and she said, "Stop dating? Why? Wasn't it my dad? I know he can be a bit weird sometimes, but that shoul…"

"It's not because of your dad," Johnny interrupted her, "Lately I haven't been feeling the spark I had we started dating lately. That special feeling I had for you is now gone, so I think we should stop dating. I've just lost interest in you is all." Johnny looked at the Vanessa as she was lowering her head. He then asked, "We can still be friends, right?"

Vanessa didn't respond immediately to his question. Right now sadness had filled her entire heart. After giving some though to Johnny's explanation, all her anger immediately turned to anger.

Standing up and facing her now ex-boyfriend, Vanessa started shouting at him. "Lost interest? What? You hate me now, is that it?"

"That's now it at all," Johnny said, backing away from her, "It's just that…"

"Just what?" Vanessa kept shouting, ""Just that I don't look beautiful in your eyes? You think I'm not attractive to you anymore? Why don't you say that I'm ugly?"

"I don't think…"

"You don't think what? You don't think that I'm beautiful? Well guess what? I'm outta here! I don't want to see you ever again, jerk!"

Vanessa pushed him down to the ground and she started running out of the alley, with tears in her eyes. All Johnny did was watch her run away.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc._

Vanessa was up to the 38th floor of her dad's place, still tearing from the breakup with Johnny. Along the way she heard a couple of blasts coming from her father's workplace. Vanessa opened up the door and saw her father blasting lasers at another person trying to keep Perry the Platypus pinned down to the floor. She couldn't tell who that person was since he was obscured by the smoke. He dodged the laser blast and was able to be recognized easily by Vanessa. He had brown hear, wore sunglasses, and wore clothes similar to Vanessa's.

"You think your laser blasts and martial art moves are enough to beat me, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus?" he mocked. He and the other two didn't seem to notice Vanessa coming in.

"Listen Damon," Dr. Doofenshmirtz stated, "There is no way I am letting you steal my blueprints for my latest Inator."

"Your threats do not scare me, Heinz," he commented, "With these blueprints I'll be able to build my animal army and use them to reclaim the land they lost to the development of man."

Perry got back up and chattered at him.

"I do so have a life, Perry," he replied since he was able to understand animal language. "There is nothing that'll make me stop from realizing my goal as supreme leader of the planet!"

Vanessa didn't know what was going on, but she didn't have the time or the mood to deal with this.

"Excuse me," she shouted, grabbing her father's, Damon's, and Perry's attention. Damon, however, felt something the instant he laid eyes on her. To him, he saw flowers flying around her while her arms were crossed. Lost in thought, he dropped the blueprints which were grabbed by Perry. He stored them in his fedora and jumped out the window into his waiting hovercar.

"Hey, get back here," Heinz said, "I wasn't done memorizing those yet."

"Listen dad," Vanessa shouted, "I am not in the mood for any of this crud right now! Can't you see that my life as I know is completely over! I can want to be in my room right now without any of this stupid, idiotic, nonsense that goes on at this place every, single, lousy day!"

"Vanessa, are you okay," her concerned father asked. Never before had he seen her daughter is angry.

"Just back off, okay?" she said, with tears starting to form in her eyes. She looked to her right and saw Damon still standing there. "I just want to be alone," she said, walking past Damon. Since she barely knew him, she felt no reason to pick a bone with him. She then started to run to her room, crying all the way there, and slammed the door shut.

"Okay, what just happened?" Heinz asked. Forgetting about Damon, he walked out of the lab and shut the lights off and closed the door.

All alone, Damon had completely forgotten why he came here in the first place. Now all he was thinking about was who that girl was and why she was so upset. Coming from her door was the sound of her crying. Damon felt that he wanted to check up on her to see if she was alright. However, he shook it off and proceeded to leave the room, but the sound of Vanessa crying kept him from leaving.

"Why can't I just leave?" he asked himself, "And why do I want to see if she's okay?"

He then lifted his head and realized why, he was in love with her. He did admit that she was beautiful and all, but does he really want to see her right now? After giving it some though he then said, "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort

How We Met

Chapter 2

By dsguy411

**Damon is now going to comfort Vanessa, think it will go well? Read and find out.**

Vanessa was lying face down on her bed, crying into her pillow. She was broken up after being dumped by Johnny. It was hard for her to believe that he would do something like that to her. Without him Vanessa feels like that she was all alone in a world full of strangers. Her door opened up and she looked to see Damon walking in.

"Go away," she said, not being in the mood to see anyone right now.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," Damon said, concerned for Vanessa.

"No, no I'm not," she shouted with much sadness and bitterness in her voice, "I'm devastated."

"Why?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," Vanessa cried.

Vanessa got up and sat herself on the side of her bed. Her tears were still flowing from her eyes and down her cheek. Damon saw a tissue box on her nightstand and grabbed a piece from the box. He then sat next to Vanessa and held the tissue next to her.

"Tissue?" he asked her.

"Thanks," Vanessa said calmly. She placed the tissue on her face and blew into it and threw it straight into the trash can across her room.

"Nice shot," he said, trying to cheer her up. Still wanting to know what was up he asked, "So, do you feel like talking to me about why you are devastated?"

Vanessa looked down to the floor and said, "My boyfriend, Johnny, is why I am devastated. He just broke up with me. He said that he lost interest in me, said that the spark he felt was gone."

Damon placed his hand on Vanessa's shoulder and said, "Well it's his loss for making a stupid choice in dumping you. You are a very beautiful girl and you deserve a better guy than him."

Vanessa looked at Damon and asked, "You think so?"

"I know so."

Feeling better, Vanessa hugged Damon, causing his cheeks to turn bright red. Letting go, she said, "Thanks, kind stranger. I am now feeling a million times better." Vanessa looked Damon for awhile and assumed that he was a cool guy. "So," she asked, "what's your name?"

"My name is Damon Swartz," he introduced himself, "And yours is?"

"Vanessa, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz."

"Vanessa," Damon said, "That's a nice name for a girl like you."

Vanessa let out a giggle and said, "Thanks."

Just then, footsteps were heard and Dr. Doofenshmirtz came in. "Vanessa," he said, "You have been awfully quiet for awhile and I wanted to…..know….what you are doing hanging out with that guy?"

Heinz charged at Damon, but he jumped off the bed and out of the window.

"Damon!" Vanessa cried. She looked out the window and couldn't find him anywhere. She turned around and looked at her father with slight anger inside her. "Dad?" she complained, "What is wrong with you?"

"Vanessa," her father explained, "That kid is nothing but a dummkopf. I don't want you hanging out with him, he's bad news. Now I suggest you get some rest, I think you might need it."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked out of his daughter's room and closed the door. Alone in her room, Vanessa was wondering what happened to Damon and if he was alright.

"Worried about me?" asked Damon's voice.

Vanessa turned around and saw him floating in midair and strapped to a Skyte.

"You're okay," she said, looking at the robot strapped to the boy, "Cool kite."

"Thanks," he said, "Helps me go from place to place. I should be going now, but I would love to meet you again."

"Okay, sure," Vanessa said. She wanted to take Johnny to see a movie tomorrow, but since that won't be happening because of the breakup she could at least do something else.

"How about we meet at the park tomorrow morning at ten?" Damon offered.

"Sure, why not?" Vanessa said.

After agreeing on the time and place, Damon flew off on his Skyte. Vanessa went into her closet and walked out in black pajamas and crawled into bed. As she was trying to fall asleep, Vanessa couldn't help but think about Damon and how he made her feel better.

"Such a nice guy," she said to herself as was falling asleep, "Wish I knew more about him."

**Looks like things are looking good. Chapter 3 will be posted shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3: Date at the Park

How We Met

Chapter 3

By dsguy411

**This chapter's my favorite because of a certain Danessa scene where Vanessa rants about her father. Read and Review.**

Damon returned to his factory hideout later that night. When he landed, the Skyte detached from him and flew off. When Damon walked through the front door, he was greeted by his right-hand robot, Tesla.

"Master, you have returned," Tesla shouted with glee, "So how was the mission? I bet it was successful."

"Mission?" Damon asked before remembering why he went to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. in the first place. 'I forgot the blueprints,' he thought to himself. He was so in love with Vanessa that he had completely forgot about them. With Tesla waiting for an answer Damon replied, "Oh yeah, the mission. Unfortunately it was a failure, so I am going to rest for tomorrow's attempt."

"Shall I and the other robots assist you in anyway?" Tesla asked.

Damon didn't want the robots to come because he was actually spending the day with Vanessa tomorrow, so he lied saying, "That won't be necessary, Tesla. I will have everything under control with my newest top secret plan."

"What is it?" Tesla asked.

"It is way too top secret to be let out into the air," Damon nervously lied, "Don't want anyone hearing about it. It could ruin the mission."

"Oh, right, I gotcha," Tesla said, buying Damon's lie, "I'm sure everything will be of success."

"Good," Damon said before heading into his room. He closed the door only to reopen it with his head poking out and saying, "And make sure the place is secure. Don't want any teens coming in here."

After Damon closed the door Tesla said, "Got it."

* * *

RING! RING! RING!

Vanessa turned off the alarm on her clock and got out of bed. After taking her morning shower and dressing herself in her casual clothes, she went into the kitchen and prepared herself her cereal.

"Good morning, Vanessa," said Doofenshmirtz, already at the table with his morning coffee in his hand.

"Morning, dad," Vanessa said as she sat down on her seat and began eating.

"So what was going on with you last night," Doofenshmirtz asked, "You seemed kind of upset."

"Oh, that. It was nothing," she lied, "I was just having a fit over something stupid. I'm over it now."

"Good," he replied. He sipped his coffee and remembered that he needed to tell Vanessa something.

"Listen," her father stated, "I'm going to be out of town for a couple of hours for a business trip."

"Does it involve that giant fan behind you?" Vanessa asked, seeing her dad's obvious invention behind him.

Doofehshmirtz turned his head around for a split second and answered, "Yeah, it's a long backstory. I don't even have time to explain it so I am leaving right now. I'm placing you in charge until I get back at 8 tonight, or until Perry the Platypus foils me, whichever comes first."

"Okay," Vanessa said.

As Doofenshmirtz got up, he turned back and told Vanessa, "And make sure you stay away from that Damon kid, he is no good."

Vanessa then remembered last night. Damon was so kind to cheer her up after being dumped by Johnny. She also remembered that she was supposed to meet him at the park today. One thing that was bothering her was how her father didn't like him for some reason.

"Why is he no good," Vanessa asked.

"He once worked for me and double-crossed me," Heinz explained, remembering that day, "He stole my inventions and tried to use them to take over the world. He's nothing but an evil, backstabbing traitor, so don't go near him."

Vanessa's eyes widened at evil. How could Damon be evil when he was so nice to her? She figured that her dad was just overreacting, but then she remembered seeing him battling with her dad and Perry. She felt very perplexed by this.

* * *

A few hours after her father left, Vanessa left the tall building that is her father's home and walked down to the park. Upon arriving, she checked the clock on her cellphone and it said that it was only 9:55 AM.

"Wonder where he could be?" Vanessa asked herself.

"So there you are," said a familiar voice.

Vanessa turned around and saw that it was Damon.

"So how's it going," he asked her.

"Hey," Vanessa said, "Everything's going great now that I'm no longer bothered by that breakup now."

"Great," he replied.

"Listen," Vanessa said, remembering what her father said about him being evil. She wanted to ask him, but she was afraid it would only make things very awkward for her, so she thought up of another question. "I just want to know what you have planned for today."

"I'm thinking we should take a walk through the park," Damon offered, "I would like to know you better."

"Certainly," Vanessa said, feeling very flattered about his offer.

* * *

Vanessa and Damon walked down the park trail, looking at the various sights occurring around them. Together they saw an elderly woman feeding seeds to the birds, kids playing on the swings, and a few street performers. Eventually they ended up at a water fountain. Vanessa walked up to the fountain first and gazed at her reflection in the water. A couple of seconds later she saw Damon's reflection.

"You look very beautiful this fine day," Damon complimented.

"Thanks," Vanessa replied, looking at Damon, "You look pretty good yourself as well."

Damon said nothing, he just blushed and smiled and Vanessa giggled at his expression. Vanessa looked at the coins in the fountain from the people who had made their wishes. She then remembered an experience relating to the fountain.

"My dad used to take me to the fountain when I was younger," she told Damon, "He always gave me a coin so that I would make a wish and throw it in."

"You're father seemed to care for you very much," Damon said.

"True," she replied, "but he does get a little overboard sometimes. He would always do something that would embarrass me to no end. One time he cheered for me when was at a swim meet with my team. He was wearing a foam glove and was making a big fool of himself. I actually felt like that I was going to die of embarrassment."

Vanessa sat upon the edge of the fountain and Damon did the same as well. Looking down Vanessa to continued saying, "He does stuff like this from time to time. In fact, that day he took me to this fountain, I wished that he wouldn't embarrass me anymore."

"There must be a reason why he does this kind of thing," Damon suggested.

Vanessa lifted her head and said, "Well, yeah. He told me that he never had exactly a good childhood. His parents favored my Uncle Roger over him, they had a dog named "Only Son," they even forced him to be a lawn gnome after theirs was repossessed. I guess he's just trying to give me the life he never had."

Damon thought about what Vanessa said about Doofenshmirtz's childhood and felt some pity. Even though his ideas weren't totally evil, he actually had it rough. He actually felt sorry for him having to experience all of that stuff.

"Also," Vanessa continued, "him and my mom got divorced awhile back and I think it affected him a bit as well. Now he is going more out of his way to make sure I have a good time. It's like that I am all that he has."

"That's rough," Damon said, feeling even sorrier for Doofenshmirtz.

"However," she said, "There are times that he did something that I find it to be okay. When I was a kid, I asked my father for a Mary MacGuffin doll. He actually kept looking for it after I had forgotten about it and found it. And he gave it to me."

"That was sweet of him," Damon said.

"Yeah, I guess," Vanessa replied.

After sitting silently by the fountain for fifteen more minutes, Vanessa felt her stomach rumbled. Damon noticed her clenching her hand onto her belly.

"Something wrong?" Damon asked.

"I'm just hungry is all," Vanessa answered.

"Want to go to the mall for lunch?" Damon asked.

"Sure, I would love to," she answered.

"Then let's go; I'm buying," he said.

"Okay," said Vanessa. 'He is actually a nice guy,' Vanessa though, 'Why would dad said that he was evil?'

* * *

Meanwhile, at Damon's Factory HQ, Tesla was at the front door, pacing around with a worried look in his eyes.

"I know master told me and the others to stay put, I'm still worried about him," Tesla said, "Maybe I should check on him to be sure that he is alright."

**Uh-oh, looks like the robots are going to interfere with the date. Chapter 4 will be posted this weekend.**


End file.
